Escarabajos y Aliens
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Mientras buscas algo entre tus cosas siempre puedes toparte con un buen recuerdo. A Oikawa le gustaba especialmente ese libro y de alguna manera a Iwaizumi también. En ese lejano momento no habían entrelazado solo sus manos, también habían entrelazado sus destinos. Viñeta. Yaoi.


**Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas. OoC tal vez, no diría que universo alterno pero estamos bastante alejados del vóley. Viñetas cortitas. Romance y humor, creo.**

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece, le pertenece a Furudate-san. Sin fines de lucro.**

 **Explotando a la musa antes de que desaparezca. Me callaré y dejaré que lean.**

 **Escarabajos y Aliens**

 _Esa era la primera vez que habían entrelazado sus manos, un simple movimiento que llevo tranquilidad al par de chicos perdidos en el bosque._

 _-Iwa-chan, te dije que esta no era la dirección correcta._

 _Llevaban ya una hora tratando de volver a casa tras haber capturado un escarabajo rinoceronte al cual Oikawa continuaba teniéndole miedo a pesar de estar atrapado en un frasco de cristal._

 _-Ya, ya lo siento, estoy tratando de recordar._

 _Habían corrido inocentemente tras el escarabajo, Oikawa estaba simplemente jugando con su nuevo libro sobre extraterrestres y todas las conspiraciones existentes, mientras que Iwaizumi trataba de atrapar un par de escarabajos que volaban entre los árboles más bajos._

 _-Mira, recuerdo este arbusto, aquí fue donde casi lo atrapamos.- Dice Oikawa señalando el pequeño arbusto que tenía algunas hojas caídas y las marcas de una masacre._

 _-Oh, es cierto, entonces debemos estar cerca._

 _Iwaizumi Hajime apretó con fuerza la mano de su mejor amigo, quien le devolvió el apretón, en la otra mano llevaba su pequeño nuevo amigo, mientras que Oikawa le ayudaba cargando su red atrapa escarabajos en su mano libre._

 _-Ojalá mi libro siga donde lo dejé, mamá me mataría donde se me llegue a perder._

 _-¿No era ese el libro que no te quería comprar?_

 _-Sí, pero al final la convencí.- Dice sonriendo, y sacando un poco la lengua_

 _-Eres malvado.- Oikawa ignoró el comentario y continuó_

 _-Pero por eso mismo debe seguir en su lugar, si lo pierdo ella me matará._

 _-Seguirá allí, y si no está yo te compraré uno nuevo, después de todo gracias a ti pude capturarlo- Iwaizumi sonrió ampliamente, Oikawa consideró que tal vez mamá no lo mataría si el libro no volvía._

 _-En ese caso debiste decirme antes para pedírtelo a ti y no rogarle a mamá._

 _-Tonto._

 _/_

Oikawa Tooru sonrió con gusto al encontrar ese libro, lo sostuvo un rato y con nostalgia pasó unas cuantas páginas riendo para sí mismo.

-KusoOikawa, mueve el trasero, no tengo todo el día.

Oikawa ya no tenía ni idea que era lo que había estado buscando en esa caja.

-Encontré algo más interesante Iwa-chan.

Por inercia se acercó al chico que sostenía un pequeño libro.

-¿Otro entre las colecciones conspirativas Oikawa?- De repente Iwaizumi reconoció ese libro- Ha, ese libro es uno bueno.

-Waaa, ¿Será que te ha interesado las cuestiones del universo? ¿Los extraterrestres te cambiaron Iwa-chan?

-No seas molesto, ese libro me trae buenos recuerdos, no los arruines.- Se estaban empezando a sonrojar mutuamente.

-A mí también me trae buenos recuerdos, ¿Por qué querría arruinarlos?- Oikawa hacia pucheros extraños.

-Huh, hasta donde yo sé tú odias los escarabajos.- Al parecer estaban en el mismo recuerdo.

-Iugh, claro, son bichos extremadamente feos y asquerosos, pero bueno, ha habido solo uno en la vida que me ha caído bien.

-Oh, que interesante saberlo.

-Por supuesto, gracias a ese bicho feo, tuve mi primera muestra de amor de Iwa-chan.

-¿Qué prueba tienes para decir que fue una muestra de amor?

-Nunca en la vida me habías tocado de esa manera.- El rostro de Iwaizumi se tiñó de rojo intenso.

-No digas idioteces, no hicimos nada en esa vez.

-Oh vamos, que clase de cosas sucias pensabas- Oikawa hizo caras bastante sugestivas- Fue la primera vez que tomaste mi mano, y fue bastante agradable estar con un amargado obsesionado por los escarabajos como tú.

-Eres un idiota.- En vez golpearlo como usualmente hacía coloco su mano en la cabeza de Oikawa y acarició un poco.- Le debes respeto a ese escarabajo.

-Hasta esos extremos no Iwa-chan.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su querido novio y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Ese fue el primer momento en el que me di cuenta que mi destino era estar contigo, lo supe solo con tomarnos de las manos.- Entrelazo sus manos con los del moreno y sonrió justo frente a su rostro.

-Que cursi te pones a veces ¿no?

-Vamos, a ti te encanta que sea cursi

Ambos rieron sin poder negarlo.

.

No sé pero tengo algo con imaginarme a Oikawa haciendo siempre toda clase de insinuaciones a Iwa-chan, lo siento.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
